


Chroniques d'un Dresseur désespéré

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des fois, vraiment, je me demande si je suis pas la seule personne sensée dans cette région. Entre le vieux qui me refile un Pokémon sans même connaître mon nom, tous ces gens qui me défient en duel sans raison, ces villes barricadées et ces maudits buissons partout... Mais bon, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mon nom est Red. Oui, comme « rouge ». Ne vous moquez pas, s’il vous plaît. Avec ma mère, j’habite au Bourg Palette, un village minuscule où il n’y a que deux maisons et un laboratoire, et où il ne se passe jamais rien. La population totale y est de dix personnes en me comptant, allez donc savoir pourquoi ma mère avait décidé de s’installer là.

La maison d’à côté, c’est celle de Green, un garçon de mon âge. Je crois que nos mères se sont mises d’accord pour nos prénoms… Enfin bon. Green, c’est… Oui, j’imagine qu’on peut le considérer comme mon rival. On a toujours été ensemble, depuis qu’on est nés ; un peu normal il faut dire. Et pourtant, on n’a jamais pu se supporter. Quoi qu’on fasse, on est toujours en compétition. Et j’aime pas l’admettre, mais c’est généralement lui qui gagne. Et il me le fait bien remarquer.

Mais bon, tout ça va vite changer, car aujourd’hui, c’est le grand jour. Après avoir passé ma vie entière enfermé dans ma chambre à jouer aux jeux vidéo, après toutes ces années sans avoir rien fait du tout, aujourd’hui c’est décidé, je me tire de ce village pourri !

***

Vissant ma casquette sur ma tête, je vérifie que j’ai bien noué mes lacets, puis j’avance vers mon ordinateur et synthétise une potion depuis ma boite de rangement virtuelle. C’est beau la technologie, n’est-ce pas ? Bon bien sûr, ma mère est au chômage depuis ma naissance et ne fait rien pour que ça change, passant la journée à déprimer assise sur sa chaise au salon, ne se levant que pour aller faire cuire des hamburgers qu’elle va systématiquement cramer ou pour allumer la télévision. Donc, ça va de soi, je n’ai rien pu prévoir d’autre pour mon départ que cette misérable potion. Mais bon, j’ai un peu d’argent de côté quand même, donc ça devrait aller. Je descends au salon, pour trouver ma mère en train de se lamenter.

« Allons bon, dit-elle en me voyant, il fallait bien que ce jour arrive. On passe sa vie à élever seule un gamin pour qu’au final il nous laisse pour partir à l’aventure. Tu es bien comme ton père… J’imagine que je peux toujours attendre pour recevoir une carte postale, hein ? »

Elle lève les bras au ciel et retourne s’asseoir. Je préfère ne rien répondre, moi. De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Mais ma mère reprend déjà son discours.

« C’est pas comme s'il fallait que je m’attende à quelque chose, hein ? Plus personne ne fait d’études, de nos jours… Tous les enfants veulent voyager avec leurs Pokémon. Et une fois qu’on s’est bien amusés et qu’on se rend compte qu’on a passé la vingtaine et qu’on n’a toujours pas de travail, chez qui on revient ? Chez les parents ! Bien sûr ! »

Je soupire. Si je commence à répondre, on n’en aura jamais fini.

« Bon, maman…

\- Je sais, je sais, t’as pas envie de m’écouter… Tu veux partir attraper des Pokémon ? Va attraper tes Pokémon. »

Elle pousse un long soupir, et j’en profite pour m’éclipser. C’est pas comme si on n’avait pas déjà eu cette conversation une centaine de fois… Une fois dehors, je prends une bonne bouffée d’air frais. C’est la première fois que je quitte le village. Je n’allais pas non plus à l’école, car de nos jours toutes les écoles sont fermées de toute façon. Il doit y en avoir une dans le pays, grand maximum… Normal, qui voudrait apprendre les maths quand on peut aller faire des combats Pokémon ? Depuis que les Poké Balls ont été inventées, n’importe qui peut partir à l’aventure tranquille, alors…

Il me suffit de faire quelques pas pour arriver à la sortie de la ville. Je jette un bref coup d’œil à la maison de Green ; ça fait un bout de temps que je lui ai pas causé à lui, tiens. Il habite avec sa grande sœur, une fille gentille dont je n’ai jamais retenu le nom. Ses parents les ont confiés à leur grand-père quand ils étaient petits, et sont partis faire je ne sais trop quoi à l’étranger. Ah, son grand-père… J’en n’ai pas encore parlé, si ? C’est un chercheur qui travaille dans le laboratoire du village. En fait, je ne lui ai jamais trop parlé… Il ne quitte jamais son labo, et puis il est un peu gâteux faut dire. Il me redemande mon nom chaque fois que je le vois, je crois qu’il ne se souvient même pas du nom de ses petits-enfants. Je sais pas trop quel genre de travail il fait dans son labo, mais ça doit pas donner trop de résultat à mon avis…

Mais peu importe tout ça ! Aujourd’hui, je m’en vais ! À moi la vraie vie !

« Hé, toi, attends un peu ! »

Je m’arrête net et me retourne pour voir qui m’empêche de faire mon départ. Et… c’est le professeur Chen, le grand-père de Green. Alors là, faut qu’on m’explique. De ma vie entière je l’ai jamais vu quitter son labo, et PILE le jour où je m’en vais, il sort prendre l’air ? Je soupire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, professeur ?

\- Tu n'ignores quand même pas que les hautes herbes regorgent de Pokémon sauvages ! Gronde le vieillard.

\- Ben non, c'est même pour ça que j'y vais...

\- Il te faut un Pokémon pour te protéger ! Suis-moi !

\- …Pardon ? »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre davantage, il m’attrape par le poignet et commence à me traîner de force vers son labo. Une fois à l’intérieur, il me plante à l’entrée et avance vers le fond de la pièce. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir… Puis au final je hausse les épaules et le suis. Après tout, ça ne me tuera pas de retarder mon départ de quelques minutes. Mais à ma grande surprise, Chen n’est pas seul.

« Green ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, minable. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Toujours aussi aimable, celui-là. Je n’insiste pas et me tourne vers son grand-père, qui me regarde et toussote avant de déclarer, montrant du doigt le bureau derrière lui :

« Voici trois Pokémon. Mais... ils sont dans des Poké Balls.

\- Ben oui, je suis pas aveugle, merci...

\- Plus jeune, j'étais un sacré Dresseur de Pokémon, hé oui ! Mais maintenant il ne m'en reste plus que trois.

\- ...Pourquoi ? Ils sont devenus quoi les autres ?

\- Choisis-en un ! »

Je le regarde, incrédule. Passons le fait qu’il ne prête absolument aucune attention à ce que je dis, il va vraiment me donner un Pokémon ? …C’était pas des Rattata au moins ? À côté de moi, Green tape du pied.

« Mais, pépé ! Et moi alors ?

\- Ah, Green, je t'avais oublié. Patience ! Tu en auras un aussi.

\- Tu m'avais OUBLIÉ ?! »

Il se tape le front du plat de la main. J’en ai presque de la peine pour lui, s’il a grandi avec un grand-père pareil. Presque. Ça reste mon rival.

Le professeur me regarde fixement, attendant probablement que j’attrape une des balles rouges et blanches devant moi. Je m’approche avec appréhension et jette un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. À travers les balles transparentes, je vois trois petites formes dormir paisiblement. Je connais ces trois-là. Un Bulbizarre, un Salamèche, et un Carapuce. Trois Pokémon en voie d’extinction, absolument introuvables à l’état sauvage. Et ce vieux gâteux en a un de chaque ? Eh ben, tu parles d’un gâchis.

« Tu vas prendre lequel, toi ? Je demande à Green.

\- T’occupe, choisis le tien. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il soit aussi conciliant. Vu son caractère, je l’aurais plus imaginé se jeter sur celui qu’il voulait en premier… Enfin bon, puisque pour la première fois de sa vie il faisait preuve de politesse envers moi, je n’allais pas me plaindre.

« Lequel… C’est pas facile.

\- J’ai pas ma journée, minable ! Rouspéta Green.

\- Oh, ça va… Bon, ben… Je vais prendre Bulbizarre, allez. »

J’attrape la petite balle. Le petit monstre vert à l’intérieur semble avoir remarqué que quelque chose se passait, car je le vois ouvrir un œil plein de curiosité.

« Tu veux Bulbizarre, le Pokémon de Plante ? Me demande le chercheur.

\- C’est ce que je viens de dire, je réponds.

\- C’est un Pokémon très énergétique !

\- Je… vois. »

Je commence à me reculer, évitant de justesse Green qui s’était avancé et m’aurait bien volontiers bousculé pour se saisir d’une autre Poké Ball.

« Je prends celui-ci ! Crie-t-il en attrapant la balle renfermant le Salamèche. »

Je mets quelques secondes à réagir. Mais… mais quel sale... !

« T’as attendu que je choisisse pour prendre celui qui aurait le type le plus avantageux ou je rêve ? Je lui crie à la figure.

\- Quoi, t’es pas capable de me battre si le type de ton Pokémon est inférieur, minable ? T’as peur de perdre, gros minable ? »

Je serre les dents, me retenant (comme à chacune de nos discussions précédentes) de lui mettre mon poing en plein dans sa jolie petite figure. En partie parce que je sais qu’en termes de force physique, il me bat à plate couture. Quoi qu’il en soit, je me retiens donc, et lui tourne le dos, m’avançant vers la sortie. Mais bien sûr, il n’allait pas me laisser partir comme ça.

« Minute, Red ! Voyons lequel de nos Pokémon est le plus fort ! Viens te battre, minable !

\- Oh, c’est bon ! Fiche-moi la paix, un peu ! »

Ignorant ma réponse, il fait sortir son lézard de feu de sa Ball. Poussant un soupir plein d’agacement, je fais de même avec mon Bulbizarre.

« T’es sûr que tu veux pas qu’on sorte ? On est encore dans le labo, là…

\- Salamèche, attaque Griffe ! »

Sans attendre, le Pokémon de Green se jette sur le mien, le frappant de ses redoutables… griffes. Oui, je me doute que vous l’aviez compris. Je m’apprête à faire un commentaire sur sa lâcheté, mais je me dis que si je continue de parler, il n’hésitera pas à faire attaquer son Pokémon à nouveau.

« Bulbizarre, Rugissement ! »

Bien obéissant, mon Pokémon s’exécute et pousse un petit cri. Je vois le Salamèche vaciller en l’entendant, puis, sous la commande de son nouveau Dresseur, il se jette à nouveau sur Bulbizarre. Que je fais riposter avec une terrible attaque Charge… Oui bon désolé, je sais, c’est pas très passionnant ! Ils connaissent que deux attaques, vous y voulez quoi ? Salamèche, sonné par l’attaque, trouve quand même la force de revenir griffer mon Pokémon. Bulbizarre se relève avec peine.

« Hahaha ! Il est déjà presque K.O. ! Crie Green dans un élan de joie. J’imagine que le Pokémon d’un minable ne peut être que minable lui-même, après tout !

\- Ah tu crois ? Qu’est-ce que tu dis de… ça ! »

J’attrape mon sac et en sors ma potion d’un air triomphant. Je m’approche rapidement de Bulbizarre et en vaporise le contenu sur lui. Aussitôt, il a l’air plein d’énergie à nouveau.

« Quoi ? Tricheur ! Crie Green.

\- Ben alors, ton pépé t’a pas offert de potions pour ton anniversaire ? Ah mais je suis bête, il a pas dû s’en souvenir, hein ? »

Bon, je sais, c’était un peu méchant. J’y peux rien, ce Green, je peux pas le saquer. J’ordonne à mon Bulbizarre une dernière attaque Charge, qui met aussitôt K.O. le Pokémon Feu.

« Pff, fait Green, te crois pas trop fort juste parce que t’as gagné ! J’ai juste pas pris le bon Pokémon ! »

Il rentre son Salamèche dans sa Poké Ball et se dirige vers la sortie, me bousculant cette fois au passage.

« T’es quand même un minable ! Fait-il en sortant. »

Je soupire. Quel gamin. Malgré tout, si je n’avais pas eu cette potion, il m’aurait bel et bien eu. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Green parte à l’aventure le même jour que moi. Encore moins à ce que je reçoive un Pokémon de son grand-père… Et d’ailleurs, s’il avait des Pokémon, pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’en avait pas donné à son petit-fils avant, le pépé ? Pourquoi attendre pile le jour où je fais mon départ pour se décider ?

Sachant que je n’aurai jamais la réponse à mes questions, je décide de partir. J’ai traîné trop longtemps, j’ai pas envie de voyager de nuit, moi !

***

Enfin sur la route, je ne profite pas bien longtemps de mon petit moment de tranquillité. À peine le village disparu de ma vue, des Pokémon sauvages commencent à me bondir furieusement dessus. Heureusement que j’ai mon Pokémon pour me protéger, oh là là !

…La bonne blague. C’est pas deux, trois souris et des petits piafs de rien du tout qui vont me faire peur. Un coup de pied donné dans le vide, deux trois cailloux lancés, et j’ai très vite de nouveau la paix. C’est donc tranquillement, sous un beau soleil accompagné par une douce brise, que j’atteins Jadielle. Moi qui avais toujours cru que quitter mon village serait un minimum difficile, si j’avais su qu’il ne me fallait qu’un misérable quart d’heure pour atteindre la bourgade suivante, je me serais barré bien avant ! Pokémon sauvages, dangers, tu parles ! Enfin bref. Arrivé à Jadielle, mon premier réflexe est d’aller visiter le Centre Pokémon à l’entrée de la ville. Enfin, « ville »… C’est pas bien plus grand que mon village, au final. Y’a juste une Arène, que j’ai aperçu de loin, mais elle a l’air toute vieille, je pense pas qu’elle soit encore utilisée. Mais passons. Je visite donc le Centre Pokémon, qui n’a en soi rien de bien intéressant à part un ordinateur à la disposition du public, et une petite demoiselle souriante dedans une grosse machine que je devine destinée à soigner les petits monstres.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au Centre Pokémon ! Nous soignons les Pokémon ! Voulez-vous les soigner ?

\- Soigner ? Euh… Il va bien je pense… Enfin vous pouvez toujours le soigner oui, ce sera fait. »

Je tends la Poké Ball à la dame, qui la place dans sa drôle de machine. Une petite mélodie résonne dans le bâtiment, puis elle me rend ma Poké Ball.

« Voilà, vos Pokémon ont la super pêche ! À bientôt ! »

Je la regarde curieusement, me demandant pourquoi elle avait dit « vos Pokémon » quand je ne lui en ai confié qu’un seul, puis hausse les épaules et sors du centre. Une fois dehors, je me dirige vers la petite boutique à côté, dans l’espoir d’acheter des Poké Balls histoire de capturer quelques Pokémon de plus. Mais à peine entré, je sens les ennuis recommencer quand le vendeur m’interpelle depuis son comptoir.

« Hé, tu viens du Bourg Palette ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

« Non.

\- Tu peux apporter ça au prof. Chen ?

\- Mais… Je vous ai dit non ! »

Le vendeur se lève alors de son comptoir et marche jusqu’à moi, me toisant de ses 1 mètres 80. Je déglutis et prends dans mes mains le paquet qu’il me remet.

« C’est le colis qu’il m’a commandé, dit-il en souriant.

\- B- Bien sûr… Je lui apporte ça de suite. »

Sans attendre, je sors de la boutique. Je rêve ! Il va vraiment me pourrir l’existence jusqu’au bout, ce vieillard ! Alors là, il peut toujours rêver pour que je lui amène son colis ! Je me tire d’ici, et je vais vers la prochaine ville !

Evidemment, le sort en avait décidé autrement. Alors que je m’avançais vers la sortie de Jadielle, un vieil ivrogne avance vers moi en titubant.

« Hé, ho ! Ouais, toi ! C'est une propriété privée ici ! Tu passes pas ! »

Il pause lourdement sa main sur mon épaule, puis éclate de rire, avant de finalement s’écrouler au sol, en plein milieu du chemin. Ayant la vague impression que, quoi que je fasse, je n’arriverais pas à quitter la ville tant que je n’aurais pas remis le paquet au professeur, je décide de faire demi-tour et repart vers mon village natal.

Une fois devant le laboratoire, fatigué de tous ces allers-retours, je pousse la porte en grommelant, priant pour qu’après ça on me laisse enfin partir tranquille. Je me plante devant le vieux chercheur, qui n’a pas l’air d’avoir bougé d’un pouce depuis tout à l’heure.

« Ah, Red, comment va ton Pokémon ? Me demande-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Super, enfin il a pas vraiment changé depuis une demi-heure vous savez...

\- Je sens qu'il t'aime déjà.

\- Mais il est dans sa Poké Ball, au fond de mon sac ! Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu as un colis pour moi ?

\- ...J’abandonne. »

J’ouvre mon sac et en sort le paquet.

« Ah, c'est la Poké Ball que j'ai commandé ! Merci ! »

À ces mots, je me fige. Il me sourit, l’air innocent, et cette fois je craque.

« Non mais… Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ?! Je me suis tapé tout le trajet depuis Jadielle pour remettre une Poké Ball à un Dresseur à la RETRAITE ?!

\- T’es bruyant, ferme-là un peu, minable ! »

Je me retourne et jette un regard meurtrier à Green, qui vient d’apparaître derrière moi. Ce dernier me bouscule à nouveau, et décide de m’ignorer.

« Pépé, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

\- Ah, Green, c'est vrai, je t'avais dit de venir. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander ! Vous voyez ces engins sur le bureau ? C'est mon invention : le Pokédex ! Il enregistre les données des Pokémon rencontrés, c'est comme une encyclopédie électronique !

\- Abrège, fait Green sèchement.

\- Faire un guide complet sur les Pokémon... C'est mon rêve ! Mais je suis trop vieux maintenant, alors c'est à vous de le faire pour moi !

\- Et si on a pas envie ? Je demande, sans grand espoir.

\- Red, Green, prenez ces Pokédex ! »

Il se retourne, et me fourre son bidule dans les mains, donnant l’autre à mon rival. Encore une fois, pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne se décide qu’aujourd’hui, jour de mon départ, pour nous donner ça ? Si j’étais parti hier, il aurait fait quoi ?

« Ok, pépé, donne-les moi tous ! Dit Green.

\- Te donner… Quoi ? Je demande, un peu perdu. »

Il se retourne vers moi, ses yeux lançant des étincelles.

« Red, c’est clair, j’ai pas besoin de toi, minable ! Je sais, je vais aller voler une carte à ma sœur. Et je lui dirai de pas t'en donner une, nyark !

\- C'est quoi cette réaction de gamin ?

\- La ferme ! Mi-na-ble ! »

Sur ces mots, il quitte le labo. Je pousse mon énième soupir de la journée et fais de même.

Intrigué par cette histoire de carte (sans blague…), je décide de m’arrêter chez Green avant de partir. J’entre (sans frapper bien sûr, parce que j’suis un rebelle moi, oh !) et tombe sur la grande sœur de mon rival, assise à la table, regardant une carte de la région.

« Oh, dit-elle, tu fais une course pour pépé ?

\- Une course ? C’est Green qui t’as dit ça ? Il a… pas l’air d’avoir bien compris ce que voulait son papi… Enfin bon.

\- Prends quand même ceci, ça pourra t’être utile ! »

Elle me tend alors la carte qu’elle feuilletait à l’instant. Je hausse les épaules et la fourre dans mon sac… Après tout. La remerciant d’un petit hochement de tête, je quitte la maison pour (enfin !) faire mon départ. Pour de vrai, cette fois. Enfin j’espère… Mais pour tout vous dire, je la sens pas super, super bien partie, cette aventure…


	2. Chapter 2

C’est sous un temps radieux que j’arrive enfin à Azuria. Le soleil me brûle le dos de ses rayons, mais je m’en fiche. Après toute une matinée à traverser ce fichu Mont Sélénite, à me faire sucer le sang par des Nosférapti de malheur, me cogner les pieds contre ces maudits Racaillou et me faire attaquer par les membres d’une organisation pas très bien organisée, je n’ai envie que d’une chose : prendre un repos il me semble bien mérité et soigner mes monstres de poche dans un Centre Pokémon. C’est donc sans attendre que je me dirige vers le bâtiment.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au Centre Pokémon ! Nous soignons les Pokémon. Voulez-vous les soigner ? »

Je ne m’embête pas à répondre à l’infirmière. Après avoir manqué de faire une crise cardiaque en croisant la copie exacte de l’infirmière de Jadielle dans le centre d’Argenta, et avoir tenté pendant plus d’une demi-heure de lui faire dire autre chose que « Voulez-vous les soigner ? Voulez-vous les soigner ? », j’ai fini par me faire une raison. Ma théorie, c’est que ce sont des robots.

Je confie mes Poké Balls à la demoiselle, qui les installe dans sa drôle de machine avant de me les rendre avec un sourire.

« Voilà, vos Pokémon ont la super pêche ! À bientôt ! »

Je sors du bâtiment et observe les environs à la recherche d’un coin tranquille où je pourrai manger mon déjeuner. J’aperçois un pont, un peu plus loin, et m’y dirige, espérant pouvoir enfin me reposer. Mais bien sûr, une voix familière me rappelle à quel point le sort s’acharne contre moi depuis le début de mon voyage.

« Hé, minable ! »

Je pousse un grand soupir exaspéré en voyant Green s’avancer vers moi.

« Ben voyons. Tu me laisseras jamais tranquille, hein ?

\- T’as réussi à traverser le Mont Sélénite sans te perdre, Red ? Tu penses à capturer des Pokémon au moins ? Moi j’ai attrapé plein de Pokémon super forts !

\- Ouais, c’est ça.

\- Ah ouais ? T'as qu'à regarder ! Viens te battre, minable !

\- Oh, j’ai pas envie, là !

\- T’as la trouille, gros minable ? »

Je serre la mâchoire. J’aimerais bien l’ignorer, mais je sens qu’il me lâchera pas tant que j’aurai pas fait ce stupide combat. D’ailleurs, il n’attend pas ma réponse pour envoyer une Poké Ball en l’air, libérant un Roucoups. Je sors ma propre Poké Ball.

« En avant, Pikachu ! Montre-moi que j’ai pas passé quarante minutes dans la forêt de Jade à te chercher pour rien ! Grille-moi ce piaf ! »

La petite souris jaune pousse son cri électrique strident à vous en briser les tympans et, sous ma commande, envoie une décharge électrique sur l’oiseau de Green, qui tombe aussitôt K.O. Pas prêt de lâcher le morceau, mon rival enchaîne Pokémon sur Pokémon, que je fais tomber les uns après les autres. Désespéré, il envoie même combattre un Abra à coups de Téléports inefficaces.

Le combat ne dure pas bien longtemps, et se termine sur ma victoire écrasante.

« Quoi ? T’as eu de la chance ! » Crie Green.

Énervé, il déblatère quelques trucs sur un collectionneur qui habiterait dans le coin avant de partir en grommelant. Je soupire et retourne vers le Centre Pokémon une dernière fois avant d’aller enfin pouvoir manger mon repas.

***

Après avoir bien mangé, je décide d’aller directement affronter le Champion d’Arène de la ville. Heureusement, l’Arène est juste à côté. Vive les villes minuscules. Entrant dans la petite bâtisse, je découvre à mon grand étonnement qu'il s'agit d'une piscine. Inutile d'être bien futé pour deviner quel type de Pokémon va utiliser le Champion. Gardant la Poké Ball de Pikachu à portée de main, j'avance vers le fond de la salle. Une fille en maillot de bain se tient debout tout au fond ; donc c'est pas un Champion mais une Championne. Comme c'est une fille, par les lois des vieux clichés misogynes des jeux vidéo des années 90, elle va forcément dire quelque chose de stupide.

« Bienvenue à l'Arène d'Azuria ! Fait-elle. Dis, c'est quoi ta stratégie pour attraper des Pokémon ? Moi je leur fonce dans le tas avec mes Pokémon aquatiques ! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, je sors de l'Arène, triomphant. Décidément, ce voyage est bien plus simple que je ne l'aurais cru. Les Dresseurs qui me bloquent la route n'ont généralement pas plus de deux ou trois Pokémon sur eux, et ceux qui en ont un plus grand nombre ne les ont généralement pas beaucoup entraînés. Quant aux Pokémon sauvages, bien qu'ils soient j'ai l'impression de plus en plus coriaces au fur et à mesure que je progresse dans la région, ils ne sont pas réellement une menace devant les miens. Et puis les Arènes, quelle blague. Green, qui avait été un adversaire de qualité au début de mon aventure, commence à baisser de niveau. Ou alors c'est peut-être moi qui suis trop fort ? Oui, ça doit être ça.

Mais je m'égare.

 

La Championne battue, il ne me reste plus qu'à avancer vers la prochaine ville. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais... mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, Azuria semble être bâtie comme une vraie forteresse : fermée par des murs épais entourant presque toute la cité. Je me mets à contrecœur à faire le tour de la ville, tentant de trouver une sortie, mais après trois tours sans résultat je dois me rendre à l'évidence : il n'y a aucune issue. Seul le pont, au nord, est accessible, mais ma carte ne laisse en rien croire qu'emprunter ce chemin me mènera à la ville suivante. À l'ouest, c'est le Mont Sélénite dont je viens. À l'est, tout est bloqué. Au sud, un terrible buisson.

Je suis piégé.

 

 

Après une légère crise de panique, je finis par me calmer et me décide à emprunter la route au nord. De toute façon, depuis le début de mon aventure, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : lorsque plus aucune issue ne s'offre à moi, c'est forcément que je dois faire quelque chose de totalement inutile ailleurs. Une fois que je reviens après, un passage se sera mystérieusement ouvert à moi.

Bref, c'est relativement confiant que j'emprunte le chemin au nord. Beaucoup de Dresseurs m'y attendaient, debout et immobiles. Je ne m'en étonne pas, à part les combats Pokémon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées. Par contre, je ne comprends pas que personne d'autre que moi n'ait envie de voyager.

 

Je finis par arriver à une petite maisonnée recluse. Je m'y aventure avec peu d'entrain, appréhendant ce que je vais y trouver. Une fois dans la pièce, je retiens un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'y a personne ! À part un bête Mélofée au milieu de la pièce, pers...

Mélofée ? C'est pas un Pokémon super rare, cette bestiole ? Un sourire sournois sur le visage, je m'approche du petit monstre rose bonbon, prêt à le voler en douce. Si son maître l'a laissé seul sans surveillance, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas de l'avoir. Mais avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Pokémon se met à me hurler dans les oreilles :

« Gyaah ! J'suis un Pokémon !

\- Sans blague.

\- Euh, non ! Je m'appelle Léo ! J'ai raté une expérience, et me voilà changé en Pokémon ! »

Je le regarde, pensif. Je me demande combien on m'achèterait un Pokémon qui parle.

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? Continue le Mélofée. Active le téléporteur sur mon ordinateur ! »

Sans attendre, il se dirige vers une espèce de gros cylindre et entre à l'intérieur. Je hausse un sourcil. Une mutation après être entré dans un téléporteur ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose, tiens. Vachement original, Game Freaks.

Enfin, bref. Ce Pokémon commence à m'agacer à piailler dans tous les sens. Je décide d'activer le programme pour lui faire plaisir. Je pourrai bien l'attraper après.

Malheureusement pour moi, c'est bel et bien un humain qui sort de l'autre cylindre de la pièce. Poussant un soupir dépité, je me fais une raison, et décide tant qu'à faire d'aller parler avec le type, qui s'est contenté de se planter au milieu de son salon.

 

Oh, j'en profite pour faire une petite parenthèse. Cette maison n'a qu'une seule pièce. UNE SEULE PIECE. Allô ? Vous sentez pas qu'il y a un petit problème, là ?

 

Ceci mis à part, je vais donc parler au bonhomme, qui se présente sous le nom de Léo et me remercie chaleureusement de l'avoir sauvé. Pour ma peine, il me donne un billet pour une fête sur un bateau. Chouette. J'ai que ça à faire. Je prends quand même le ticket que je fourre dans mon sac, le froissant probablement au passage. Je décide ensuite de partir sans plus tarder. Je n'ai rien à fiche de sa soi-disant collection dont il s'était mis à me vanter les mérites ; qui écouterait un dingue qui construit des téléporteurs dans sa propre maison ?

***

Je suis de retour à Azuria après avoir emprunté un petit chemin évitant tous les Dresseurs et hautes herbes, mais qui n'était pas accessible à l'aller, car terminé par un muret. J'aurais pu l'escalader, mais je m'étais dit que ce serait quand même un peu malotru de ma part. Sauter par-dessus un muret ce n'est rien, mais l'escalader en revanche, c'est une preuve flagrante de mauvaise éducation. Tout le monde sait ça.

 

De retour à Azuria donc, je jette un rapide coup d’œil aux alentours, puis m'aperçois qu'une maison, précédemment gardée par un agent de police, est à présent accessible. Le policier est toujours là, mais cette fois, il s'est donné la peine de se déplacer d'une case, libérant ainsi le passage. J'entre donc dans la maison sous les yeux désintéressés de l'agent (c'était bien la peine qu'il reste monter la garde, tiens...), et outre la taille ridicule de la pièce, je suis frappé par l'énorme trou dans le mur, au fond. Pauvres gens. Déjà qu'ils n'ont même pas le luxe de pouvoir se payer une chambre à coucher, ou même un lit, voilà que leur maison s'est fait défoncer. Par quoi, d'ailleurs ? Curieux, je pose la question au monsieur qui vit ici, et il me répond qu'il vient de se faire voler sa Capsule Technique, Tunnel, et que le voleur s'en est servie pour creuser un trou dans sa maison afin de s'enfuir. Parce que s'enfuir par la porte, c'était juste totalement pas classe. Non, je me moque, mais en même temps, vu comment elle est barricadée la ville, je comprends qu'il en soit arrivé là. J'ai presque de la compassion pour ce voleur, tiens.

Enfin, ça jusqu'à ce que je sorte par ce même trou et que je tombe nez à nez avec lui, à deux pas de la sortie. Mais que fait la police ? Ah oui, elle monte la garde devant la maison, au cas où le voleur revienne par l'entrée principale alors qu'il ne peut de toute évidence plus entrer dans la ville. Cherchez la logique. En tout cas, ce voleur a immédiatement perdu toute trace d'admiration que je pouvais avoir pour lui, vu que visiblement il est assez stupide pour rester derrière la maison qu'il vient de piller. D'ailleurs, je reconnais son uniforme. Il est avec les nazes qui m'ont barré la route au Mont Sélénite.

« Oh, t'es de la Team Fusée.

\- C'est Rocket ! Team Rocket ! » Crie l'autre, enragé.

Je crois que j'ai dû le vexer, car il me défie en duel. Les cris de nos Pokémon retentissent, sous l'indifférence totale de la police à trois mètres d'ici. Finalement, le voleur ploie sous la force de mon équipe et s'enfuit en me laissant la CT qu'il venait de voler. Pourquoi, ça je ne sais pas.

Hé, mais attendez.

 

Une CT ne peut s'utiliser qu'une fois.

Le voleur a utilisé la CT pour faire creuser le trou dans le mur à son Pokémon.

Mais il me donne la CT intacte à la fin du combat...

J'ai raté quelque chose là, non ?

 

Oh, peu importe. La voie est libre, et maintenant je peux apprendre à mes Pokémon à creuser des tunnels, ce qui sera, je n'en doute pas, très pratique durant le reste de mon aventure. Comme, par exemple, pour passer sous cet arbuste planté devant moi, me barrant la voie pour aller jusqu'à Lavanville. J'utilise la capsule sur un de mes Pokémon, et lui ordonne sans attendre de se servir de sa nouvelle attaque... Sans résultat. Ah. Bon.

...

Connerie de technique inutile !

 

J'envisage un instant d'écarter le buisson de mon chemin, mais ma phobie des petits arbustes tenaces me rattrape, et je finis par me diriger au sud – c'est plus sûr. Je descends un chemin, évitant les hautes herbes à côté, puis une fois assez bas j'aperçois une maison juste en dessous du chemin avec des herbes. Un muret m'empêche d'y accéder par en bas. Mince. Bon, j'y passerai une autre fois. Non, attendez. Je m'en fiche.

***

Après avoir dû emprunter un passage souterrain car un garde me refusait l'entrée à Safrania (sérieux, ils ont quoi avec leurs villes barricadées ? On n'est pas en guerre que je sache !) j'arrive à une nouvelle ville, Carmin-sur-Mer. L'odeur salée de l'océan me pique immédiatement le nez. Je passe rapidement par le Centre Pokémon, refais mes stocks de Poké Balls et de Super Potions, puis je décide de faire un petit tour de la ville. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour trouver l'Arène, mais encore une fois, elle est fermée par un de ces maudits buissons que ma phobie m'empêche d'approcher. Ils ne pensent vraiment pas aux gens dans mon cas, ça se voit !

Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, une pancarte attire mon attention. Plantée à côté d'une maison, elle laisse lire en lettres colorées « Fan Club Pokémon ». J'aime les Pokémon, alors je vais jeter un coup d’œil à l'intérieur. Je commence à regretter mon acte irréfléchi quand, à peine entré, un vieillard se met à me raconter sa vie pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une. Finalement, je hurle :

« Oh, papi ! J'en ai absolument rien à cirer de ton Galopa qui fait pataclop ! Si t'as pas d'objets intéressants à me filer, je me casse ! »

Prenant un air faussement désolé, il s'excuse et me remets un bon à échanger contre une bicyclette à Azuria, pour me remercier de l'avoir écouté. Bon, finalement ça valait peut-être la peine d'être venu. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai vraiment la flemme de me retaper toute la route jusqu'à la ville précédente. J'irai une prochaine fois.

 

Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je peux toujours continuer ma route vers l'est, mais j'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose va encore me bloquer la route. Cette fois, je préfère vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien à faire en ville avant.

Ah ben tiens, voilà le bateau dont l'autre malade m'a parlé, avec une fête. Me disant que ça ne me tuera pas d'aller voir, surtout qu'ils auront peut-être un banquet ou quoi, je décide de m'y rendre. Malheureusement, une fois à l'intérieur du paquebot, on m’apprend que la fête est déjà finie. Je peux dire adieu à mes hors d’œuvre...

Enfin bon, je parcours quand même l'intérieur du bateau, pour la forme. Je fouille quelques cabines, ramasse quelques objets qui traînaient (parce que oui, quand un objet traîne par terre, j'estime que c'est qu'on n'en veut plus et je le garde pour moi), puis me dirige vers la cabine la plus éloignée, quand une voix familière et agaçante m'arrête.

« Hé, Red ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, minable ? T'as pas été invité !

\- Salut, Green... Toujours à profiter de la réputation de ton grand-père à ce que je vois. Et si tu essayais de te faire connaître pour tes propres capacités, pour changer ?

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, vas-y lâche-toi, dis ce que t'as sur le cœur... C'est bon, on peut combattre ? »

Toujours aussi agacé par son comportement de sale gosse, j'accepte le défi et envoie mes Pokémon au combat. Au fil de la route, j'ai fini par en attraper pas mal, mais je garde toujours les mêmes dans mon équipe. C'est que j'ai fini par m'y habituer, et puis, si je devais tous les entraîner, on n'en aurait jamais fini. Le combat dure un peu plus longtemps que le précédent ; Green s'est un peu amélioré on dirait. Ou alors, c'est parce que j'ai évité la plupart des combats contre les Dresseurs sur la route de Carmin... C'est que j'avais tellement la flemme !

Finalement, je gagne malgré tout, et Green, comme toujours, est mauvais perdant. Mais cette fois, un peu moins. Est-ce qu'il commencerait à se faire à l'idée ? Ou alors, peut-être que voyager l'a fait mûrir un peu... ? En tout cas, il me laisse en me donnant une information assez intéressante : le capitaine du bateau connaîtrait une capacité pour couper les arbustes sur notre passage. Je me dis que ce serait idéal pour moi et ma peur bleue des plantes vertes (notez le jeu de mot très subtil) et vais donc le chercher.

 

Arrivé dans la cabine du capitaine, je le trouve à genoux par terre, devant une corbeille à papier à l'intérieur de laquelle je n'ose pas regarder. Mais l'odeur me donne une bonne idée de son contenu.

« Beuh... J'ai le mal de mer, gémit-il. »

Oui, oui, le mal de mer, c'est ça. T'aurais pas plutôt un peu trop bu pendant la fête, papi ? Bon, en tout cas, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va m'apprendre comment couper les buissons, alors je me résous à lui masser le dos pour le faire aller mieux. Je dois avoir un don, car presque aussitôt il semble de nouveau en pleine forme.

« Ah, je me sens mieux ! Merci, petit !

\- De rien, de rien, sinon pour la CS...

\- Ah, tu viens pour voir la technique Coupe ? Mais j'ai pas le temps là... Je sais, prends ça ! C'est la CS Coupe ! »

Il me remet la capsule. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui me donnent des objets de valeur comme ça, pour des raisons idiotes. Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre.

 ***

Je sors du bateau juste à temps pour ne pas me retrouver coincé à l'intérieur au moment de son départ. Il file lentement devant mes yeux, pour disparaître totalement à l'horizon. Bon, maintenant que j'ai la CS Coupe, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon aventure. À commencer, peut-être, par l'Arène de Carmin-sur-Mer. Je me dis quand même que c'était une sacré chance que j'ai reçu ce pass pour entrer dans le bateau juste avant qu'il ne parte, et que le capitaine ait justement eu la Capsule Secrète qu'il me fallait. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais fait sans. Finalement, c'était peut-être le destin qui a fait que je me sois retrouvé coincé à Azuria, sans quoi je ne serais probablement pas monté voir Léo, et rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible. Hmm... Faudrait méditer là-dessus.

Mais pas avant une autre fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon nom est Red, et ceci sera probablement la dernière de mes chroniques. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, essayez d’entraîner toute une équipe de Pokémon, de parcourir le monde pour remplir votre Pokédex – quoi que ce machin ait comme utilité, à vrai dire j’ai pas encore bien trouvé – et de viser le titre de Maître Pokémon, et vous verrez s’il vous reste beaucoup de temps pour narrer vos aventures.

Je vais toutefois essayer de vous en faire un petit résumé.

 

Dernièrement, voyons… Alors, j’ai traversé une grotte complètement dans le noir pour arriver à Lavanville. Je crois que j’avais dû rater une étape pour ce coup, pas normal que j’aie eu tout à faire dans l’obscurité totale quand même, mais une fois devant la grotte, j’avais pas vraiment le courage de faire marche arrière pour chercher un moyen de m’éclairer.

C’est donc couvert de bleus et de poussière à force de me cogner partout que je suis arrivé à la ville suivante, où une ambiance assez sinistre m’attendait. Les habitants de Lavanville avaient tous un air assez triste sur le visage, et j’ai vite compris pourquoi lorsque j’ai vu la « Tour Pokémon », que j’aurais plutôt appelé « Maison de la Mort Pokémon », et pour laquelle j’aurais bien rajouté un petit écriteau « attention : fort risque de vous faire voler votre âme et posséder à jamais, ne laissez pas vos enfants seuls et arrêtez de jeter des objets par terre dans la tour ».

Pour faire bref : la tour était remplie de spectres, et les exorcistes s’y amassaient en vain car toutes finissaient possédées au final. C’est après deux bonnes heures à l’escalader que j’ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin car un esprit me bloquait la route – une histoire assez triste (je l’ai appris en revenant quelques jours plus tard armé d’un beau Sco… Scope… Bref d’un machin pour voir les spectres) d’une maman Pokémon tuée par la Team Rocket. Le fantôme exorcisé, un vieil homme secouru, et j’ai quitté cette ville maudite en espérant ne plus avoir à y remettre un jour les pieds.

 

Après ça j’ai fait pas mal de choses. J’ai réveillé un énorme Pokémon endormi, ai maîtrisé l’art de la pêche, suis devenu un habitué des casinos, me suis ramassé une bonne vingtaine de fois à vélo sur une piste cyclable mal fréquentée, ai campé pendant trois jours au parc Safari pour attraper un Minidraco (tant qu’on reste immobile ils nous oublient et nous laissent rester autant de temps qu’on veut dans le parc), et enfin j’ai atterri dans une ville complètement chelou avec des maisons coupées en quatre, des chiffres sur les murs, et des symboles bizarres par terre. Mais je crois que la dernière partie était un rêve, en tout cas c’est ce dont j’essaie de me convaincre.

 

Ah oui, j’ai failli oublier comment j’ai libéré la ville de Safrania de la Team Rocket (oui, eux, _encore_ ). J’avais pourtant rien demandé, mais ces types bloquaient la porte de l’Arène, et j’avais quand même envie d’avoir mon Badge. Devant l’impuissance évidente des forces de police, je me suis dit que ça allait encore devoir être à moi de les faire dégager – ce que j’ai fait.

Il m’a fallu du temps pour arriver jusqu’à leur chef, l’organisation criminelle n’ayant pas trouvé d’autre endroit pour s’installer qu’un immeuble trop bizarre, avec des dalles qui vous téléportaient un peu n’importe où sans aucune logique. J’ai croisé Green aussi, et ce crétin, au lieu de m’aider à vaincre la TR, a trouvé plus marrant de me défier en combat, comme si c’était le moment. Mais bon, j’ai réussi à m’en tirer malgré tout, et ai fait fuir les truands. Je me serais attendu à recevoir, je sais pas, quelques mots de remerciements du maire, une petite médaille peut-être, mais non, tout le monde s’en fichait. C’est vrai que je n’ai fait QUE libérer une ville entière, hein.

 

Mais bon, ça sert à rien de s’énerver là-dessus, donc revenons-en au moment présent.

C’est-à-dire là, au plateau Indigo, face au Maître de la Ligue. EN-FIN. Prenant une grande inspiration, vérifiant une dernière fois l’état de mes Pokémon que quelques Guérisons ont suffi à remettre d’aplomb même après tous ces combats contre le Conseil des 4, je m’avance vers le Maître.

« Ah, enfin. J’ai entendu parler de toi, Red !

\- Oh, vraiment ? Moi personne m’a parlé de vous.

\- Je règne sur le Conseil des 4, mon nom est Peter, le Dresseur de dragons ! Les dragons sont des Pokémon mystiques…

\- Euh ouais d’accord, mais…

\- Les capturer et les entraîner est difficile, mais leurs pouvoirs sont supérieurs !

\- J’imagine oui, mais est-ce qu’on peut…

\- Ils sont presque invincibles !

\- On peut commencer le comb…

\- Le glas de la défaite et de la honte sonne sur toi…

\- BON C’EST BON T’AS FINI DE CAUSER ?!

\- …….. L’entends-tu ? »

Je me frappe le visage de la main, me retenant de hurler. Calme-toi, Red. C’est bon, c’est presque fini. Plus qu’à battre ce mec, et ça y est, je serai Maître, MAÎTRE !

…

En fait je tiens pas tellement à être Maître, mais bon, j’ai fait tout ce chemin dans ce but apparemment, j’ai enduré toutes ces épreuves sans queue ni tête, supporté sans rien dire même quand des gamins me provoquaient en duel en me balançant des phrases incompréhensibles et stupides du style « Moi j’aime les Nidoran ! Yaah ! »… J’ai fait des allers retours dans des manoirs ultra énervants avec des Smogo qui vous explosent à la tronche ; j’ai traversé des grottes pleines de Nosféralto et de leurs ultrasons qui rendent vos Pokémon cinglés, et vous pourriez en changer mais comme vous êtes pressés vous les faites attaquer quand même et vous perdez quatre tours à voir la folie de votre Pokémon lui infliger des dégâts ; j’ai parcouru l’océan à dos de Ramoloss – et bon sang si j’avais su j’aurais appris Surf à un autre Pokémon parce que là j’avais vraiment l’air super bête, et en plus j’étais à moitié sous l’eau, mais c’était juste TELLEMENT AGAÇANT de devoir retourner au Centre Pokémon à chaque fois pour prendre un Pokémon avec la bonne CS, faire la moitié du chemin avant d’être bloqué parce que je n’ai pas pensé à prendre un Pokémon avec Coupe ou Force avec moi, devoir me trimballer un type Vol en permanence à moins de vouloir tout refaire à pied, et puis, et puis…

AAAARG ! Bref ! Cette fois ça suffit, je bats le Maître, et on n’en parle plus !

Ce dernier porte d’ailleurs assez mal son titre de « Dresseur de dragons », étant donné que la moitié de ses Pokémon seulement est de ce Type. Et parmi les trois autres, il a le même en double. Pas que ça me dérange vraiment, mais bon.

 

Le combat est acharné, nos Pokémon tombent les uns après les autres, mais j’ai un avantage de taille : un bon stock de Rappels. Comment ça je triche ? Je l’empêche pas d’en utiliser, hein ?

Mon Florizarre (brave bête) porte le coup final à son Dracolosse, qui s’effondre tel un… colosse. Bon, OK, j’aurais pu faire mieux. L’important (arrêtez de rire je vous dis !!) c’est que j’ai gagné. J’ai battu la ligue, et rien ne pourra gâcher cet instant de bonheur.

« Félicitations, tonne Peter, tu as bien mérité le titre de Maître Pokémon ! »

Je rappelle mon Pokémon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Comment mes dragons ont-ils pu succomber à tes attaques, Red ?

\- Haha, j’sais pas, peut-être parce que je suis… Trop fort ? Ha !

\- Tu es désormais champion de la Ligue Pokémon !

\- Merci, merci !

\- Enfin… pas tout à fait. »

Je m’arrête net, bouche toujours ouverte.

« Comment ça, pas tout à fait ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça, pas tout à fait ?! Non, non, j’suis désolé, vous m’avez dit c’est bon, alors c’est bon ! Point !

\- Une épreuve doit encore t’être imposée…

\- Non, non, non, non ! J’ai dit : NON !

\- Un grand Dresseur t’attend. »

Je soupire. Inutile de discuter avec ces gens. Bon, allez, ça fait rien, je suis plus à un combat près. C’est vrai que ç’aurait été trop facile. Par contre, je me demande qui est ce « grand Dresseur ». Mais je sens que Peter va bientôt me donner la réponse.

« Son nom est… »

J’attends avec impatience la fin de la phrase – c’est pas possible, il aime faire durer le suspense, celui-là ! Il a rien d’autre à faire pour s’occuper ?

« Green ! Il a vaincu le Conseil des 4 avant toi ! Il est le vrai champion Pokémon ! »

…

…

Green ? Sérieusement, Green ?

C’est une blague ?

 

Apparemment non.

« Bonjour, minable.

\- Bonjour, abruti de mauvais perdant pleurnicheur qui m’a pourri toute mon aventure en se pointant toujours au mauvais moment. Ça va ?

\- Je t’attends depuis une bonne plombe, Red !

\- Fallait pas te donner cette peine. Tiens, j’ai une idée, pourquoi t’abandonnerais pas tout de suite, avant de te faire ridiculiser ?

\- Très drôle. T’as fini, c’est bon ? Je peux faire mon speech de Maître ? Parce que ouais, MOI, je suis Maître. Et pas toi. Alors boucle-là un peu, minable. Donc je disais : Red ! Ton devoir en tant que rival est d’entraîner _mes_ Pokémon.

\- Ouais, c’est ça.

\- J’ai dit : la ferme. En améliorant mon Pokédex, j’ai recherché les Pokémon surpuissants !

\- Pff, le Pokédex te donne pas ce genre d’information, crétin.

\- Red, sérieux, tu peux te la coincer cinq minutes ?

\- Désolé, désolé, vas-y, profite de ton heure de gloire avant que je te batte.

\- J’ai ainsi créé l’équipe ultime, efficace contre tous les types de Pokémon ! Ça t’épate, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Ça devrait. Je suis le champion Pokémon ! Tu sais c’que ça veut dire ?

\- Que t’es le Dresseur le plus puissant du monde ?

\- Je suis le… Bon sang, Red !

\- Hahaha. »

Pas peu fier de lui avoir soufflé sa dernière réplique, je lance mon premier Pokémon.

 

Ce n’est pas bien dur de mettre sa raclée à Green. Ses Pokémon sont un peu plus forts que ceux de Peter, mais aucun n’arrive au niveau de son Dracolosse. Et j’ai des Rappels. Pff, vous pouvez me traiter de tricheur, qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire ? J’ai supporté bien assez d’épreuves insensées pour pouvoir me le permettre !

Green, vaincu, s’effondre au sol.

« NoOoOon ! Impossible ! Mon équipe de rêve est fichue ! Après en avoir tant bavé, je me fais battre ? Et par _toi_?!

\- Il serait temps de te faire une raison, ça fait depuis le début de notre aventure que je te bats ! »

Mon rival bafouille d’autres bribes de mots, visiblement choqué malgré tout. J’ai presque pitié de lui, comme ça, en le voyant pleurnicher sur son sort. Mais soudain, une voix nous interrompt tous deux.

« Red ! »

Oh bon sang, me dites pas que c’est… Et si, c’est le Professeur Chen.

OK, qu’est-ce qu’il fait là, le vieux ?

« Tu as gagné ! Félicitations ! Tu es le nouveau champion de la Ligue Pokémon !

\- J’avais remarqué, oui…

\- Tu as tant changé depuis ton départ avec Bulbizarre !

\- Vous me connaissiez même pas avant que je parte. Vous saviez même pas mon nom. Comment vous pouvez dire que j’ai changé ?

\- Red, tu es grand maintenant !

\- D’accord… Ça commence à faire peur, là, sérieux. »

Je n’écoute qu’à moitié le vieillard s’adresser à son petit-fils, lui faisant part de toute sa déception devant sa défaite. Dur.

 

« Green ! Continue le prof. As-tu compris pourquoi ton équipe s’est fait moucher ? Tu as oublié de traiter tes Pokémon avec amour ! Eh oui mon p’tit bonhomme ! C’est comme ça et pis c’est tout ! »

…

Euh… J’sais pas si l’amour a vraiment quelque chose à voir là-dedans… Enfin je vais pas aller le contredire, hein…

« Red ! »

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom. Quoi ? Il veut quoi, encore ?

« Cette victoire, tu ne la dois pas entièrement à tes qualités !

\- Ah, je la dois à mes défauts aussi ?

\- Tu as tant baigné d’amour tes chers petits Pokémon !

\- Non mais arrêtez ça, sérieusement ! J’ai l’impression que vous m’avez suivi tout le long de mon aventure pour voir comment je traitais mes Pokémon ! Et puis amour, quel amour, je les ai retirés à la vie sauvage pour les dresser pour mon plaisir, les enferme dans des balles minuscules toute la journée sans les nourrir, pour ne les en sortir que pour les faire combattre d’autres Pokémon ! Et encore, quand je les laisse pas dans mon PC sans jamais les en sortir depuis le moment où je les capture ! Il est où, l’amour, là-dedans ?! »

Non mais c’est vrai, quoi ! Au moins, je le reconnais !

Mais encore une fois, le papi m’ignore, et me demande de le suivre. J’aurais bien aimé qu’on m’explique pourquoi c’est ce vieillard sénile qui me donne mon titre de Maître, mais je ne vois pas vraiment à qui poser la question. Tu parles d’un truc prestigieux. J’écoute son blabla d’une oreille, attendant le moment où je pourrai enfin m’en aller.

 

« Red, long fut ton périple jusqu’à la victoire ! Encore bravo, toi et tes chers Pokémon êtes tous célèbres !

\- … »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre.

 

C’était quoi, l’intérêt de cette aventure, au final ? Remplir un Pokédex qui ne servira jamais à rien ? Remporter une ligue tombée dans l’oubli dans l’anonymat le plus complet, avec même pas un journaliste ou quoi pour s’y intéresser ? Certes, entraîner mes Pokémon était marrant. J’ai bien aimé découvrir toutes les espèces possibles, les faire évoluer, me former une équipe… Mais en dehors de ça ?

Peu importe.

Maintenant que tout est fini, pas question de m’embêter davantage avec ces tarés. D’ailleurs, c’est décidé, à partir de maintenant, je ne prononcerai plus un mot. Quoi qu’on me dise, ma réponse sera toujours « … ». J’vais aller… J’sais pas, me terrer au sommet d’une montagne, pourquoi pas. Peut-être qu’un jour un Dresseur un peu moins stupide que les autres viendra m’affronter. Peut-être qu’on fera un super combat, et peut-être que je perdrai, mais ce sera pas grave.

 

Ha, je plaisante. Y’a pas moyen que je perde.

À la prochaine !

 

Red.


End file.
